


Shadow of a Man

by hope170



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope170/pseuds/hope170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Link is forced to fight in an arena or his good friend will be killed. Can they manage to escape before he his forced to kill his other half?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death

His life is unbearable. He had tried many times to kill himself only to wake up perfectly fine standing in that horrible room with that inch of water and small island of sand with that one dead tree as his only company. He has never known anything but that room. It nearly broke his spirit to be locked up for so long.

Till, finally, the one day came. He was sitting against the tree, thinking over his dull life and trying to grasped at the memories he knew were important but could never get to, when he heard a noise so loud it drove him to cover his ears. It was too loud, especially after who-knows-how-long of just the soft ripples of the water. He heard splashing as someone ran across the room to the opposite door. He saw the bright green person raddle the bars on the door, driving him to cover his ears again. He felt anger boiling in him. Who was this man that could charge barge right in here and ruin his quiet?

He jumped up, feeling a sword materialize in his left hand and a shield materialize in his right. He heard the man's fairy yell out and watched as the green-clad man turned towards him. The man had golden hair and bright blue eyes that reminded him of the water that surrounded them. This drove him further into a rage. The man drew out his sword and struck.

The two fought for sometime. All strikes were easily blocked and all moves known. He reveled in the challenge the man gave him and the movement of his muscles after so long of just sitting and walking. Eventually, the green man put his sword away. The other smirked at his stupidity and went in for the kill.He saw a flash of bright orange and red. For a second he stopped and looked at the beautiful display before him. He had never seen such colors before. He could only ever remember the dull room. He knew that nothing this beautiful could cause him harm.

Then it hit him and he was thrown back. He gasped at the pain that spread all over his body. It hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before, even his many death attempts. He tried to get up and face his enemy, glancing around the room for his sword. The green man pulled something out of his bag. A large something he knew had to be a weapon. He tried to dodge his attack but failed as the weapon was smashed into his chest, crushing it.

He felt into the water, his breath coming out as sharp weazes of pain. It felt like he had something heavy sitting on him. His lungs burned and his heart ached. This was more pain then he could ever think was possible for anyone to be in. Every breath felt like he was inhaling knives. Every small movement left him feeling like his body was being torn in half. He could only watch as the water slowly turned red with his blood. He was mesmerized by the swirling dance it played before his eyes, a dance only he will ever see. He could hear a door opening and closing, but he sounded as if it resonated from some where far away. Eventualy, his pain started to fade as his vision slowly turned black. He knew he was going to die. He could only hope as his visioned narrowed that he would stay dead this time. He closed his eyes and felt his consciousness melt away.


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds a friend and a name.

He suddenly became aware of something hard underneath him. Nothing could be heard save the beating of his heart and his slow breathing. In. Out. In. Out. He stayed like that for what felt like hours. His whole body ached and he couldn't move.

Suddenly he heard a noise from far away. Small footsteps soon became louder and louder till they stopped right next to him. He heard the faint shuffle of moving fabrics as the unknown person knelt next to him. He felt soft hands on his neck, checking for a pulse. When they left he felt strangely cold and his whole body began to shake. The person moved away and shuffled through something before returning. He felt the soft hands lift him into a sitting position. He doubted that he could sit there by himself. He felt something cold touch his lips and a liquid filled his mouth. He shuddered at the bitter taste before swallowing it mechanically.

A dull warmth spread from inside of him to all over his body. It seemed to erase the aches and pains from existence. His fingers tingled with it. The soft hands layed him back down and he was soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 

When he woke again, he didn't ache as much and the ground beneath him was soft and warm. He could hear someone moving around not too far away. The air was filled with a strange delicious smell that seemed to warm him up and comfort him. He blinked his eyes open to find a wooden ceiling. turning his head to the side, he could see a small room with a fireplace on the wall to his right, a door and a little window to his left, and a table covered with a wide array of items across from him. He found himself laying on a cot covered with blankets. 

At the fireplace, stirring the contents of a pot, was a beautiful young women with raven black hair that cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her face had small features that were complimented by her porcelain skin and pink lips. Her eyes were like jewels. They shined like the brightest of emeralds and sparked with life and happiness. 

She turned to him, smiling when she saw he was awake. Her smile was like a crescent moon, white and perfect. "How are you feeling?" Her voice was happy and light he couldn't help smiling.

"Better." His voice sounded rough and dark in comparison to hers.

"That's good. I was worried you wouldn't wake up." Her face went dark for a moment before brightening up again. "Are you hungry?" His stomach growled, making her laugh while leaving him embarrassed. "I guess that's answer enough." She ladled some of the contents in the pot into a bowl and handed it to him. He sat up with little difficulty and took the bowl gratefully. The stew was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. 

It was the only thing I have ever tasted, he reminded himself. He's never eaten before, nor has he ever needed to eat. The bowl was empty far too soon, but the woman filled it up again.

"What's your name?" she asked him. He thought for a while before shrugging his shoulders. The woman frowned at that. Even then she was beautiful.

"That won't do. We'll just have to think a name up for you, then, won't we?" She fell silent, letting him eat his stew while she thought. Then her face lit up. "I know! Your name can be Shadow. I like it. It fits you." She waited expectantly for his opinion.

He shrugged his shoulders again. She smiled and got him another bowl of stew. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Summer." That word sounded familiar. It left the impression of spending days in the sun and nights catching those glowing bugs. What were they called again? Fireflies! That's it! But how does he know that? How does he know those bugs even exist if he's never seen them before? How does he know what fire is when the first time he had ever seen it was in the fight, and it wasn't even mentioned by name then? How does he suddenly know that that's even what it was called? He worried about how he knew things as the room settled into silence.

He was suddenly shocked out of his thoughts by a loud banging coming from the door. Knocking. Summer jumped up and crossed the room to it. She opened it up a crack. "Yes?"

A loud voice boomed from the other side. "Hey, Summer! Just comin' to check on ya. People sayin' they've seen a demon man 'round here." The man put a hand on the door, trying to push it open farther. He suddenly knew he was in danger and needed to hide. The best thing he could think of was the blankets so he hid under those, hoping he wasn't visible under the pile.

He heard the door creak open and the man's heavy steppes on the wooden floor. "I haven't seen any demon men out here, but I assure you that if I do spot one I'll run into town as fast as I can." He heard the man snort in disbelief.

"You wouldn't make it into town in time. That thing'll catch ya first." Summer laughed at his concern. It sounded like wind chimes.

"I'm okay, Brom, I promise. I know how to handle myself in emergencies." The man, Brom, huffed.

"Well... Fine. I'm sure you'll take care o' yaself. Just tell us if ya see one, got it?" 

"I'll tell you if I see one." With that Brom barked a fare well and closed the door behind him. Summer let out a breath as he reappeared from his hiding spot. She looked pale and worried as she glanced at him. "That was a close one, huh?" She smiled at him. He just frowned. He had seen his reflection enough times in the water of the room to know what he looked like. He was the demon man Brom had warned her about.

"I need to leave." he said, convinced that if he stayed something bad will happen. Summer frowned at him.

"You should wait a little longer. You're still hurt and need to heal before you travel." She waited patiently for him to reply.

She was right, he was still hurt. He could feel the broken ribs. I f he waited to leave, then he would travel easier. But if he left now she would be out of danger. But why should he care for her? Why does it matter what happens to her? She's just a stranger. He sighed. "Fine."


	3. A New Life

The newly named Shadow ended up spending a week in bed with nothing to do but think and talk. And yet it was a million times better than his life in the room. At least he wasn't alone. Summer was nearly always in the room with him, which he learned was actually the entire house. 

At the end of the week Summer let him out of bed. "You need some fresh air. Being cooped up for so long is never fun." If only she knew the half of it. She helped him out of bed and outside.

He nearly gasped in surprise. The small house was surrounded by huge trees that stretched up to the heavens. The trunks were so big around that they could have easily fit the little shack. The leaves cast splotches of light and dark across the forest floor. He could hear thousands of birds singing their songs for all to hear. He could see squirrels chasing each other and climbing the giant trees. Bright flowers littered the floor here and there and vines wrapped around everything.

It was only now, walking through this magnificent forest, did he know what he was truly missing by staying in that room for his entire life. He could have been out, discovering this world he has become apart of. Instead he was forced to stay there and fight the green man. Just the thought of him made Shadow angry. The green man, who just barged into his room without thinking of any one who could be there. The man, who caused so much loud noise in that peaceful place. The green man, with those eyes that reminded him of the horrible water that surrounded him.

His eyes widened with realization. The man that broke his boring day to day life. The man that killed him, and by doing so, freed him from that place. The man that had saved him. Now that he was paying more attention, he realized that the man wasn't a man, but a boy who couldn't have been older than seventeen. That boy who had the same facial features and body as himself. That boy that looked exactly like the light version of Shadow.

He felt something break in his mind and he was bombarded by images that he had never seen before; memories that belonged to someone else. He saw visions of a forest much like this one but smaller and younger full of children that could never grow up. He saw a child, going about his life there, being made fun of because he didn't have a fairy like every one else. He saw the young boy's adventures all around the country known as Hyrule. He saw himself through the boy's eyes; a black shadow with glowing coals for eyes. He saw his defeat and felt the pained confusion of the boy. He saw the boy defeat the evil ruler of Hyrule, Ganondorf, and rescue the princess, Zelda.

Suddenly the memories were changed to his own. It was a time before the room where all he knew was darkness and peace. He remembered being torn away from that home by Ganondorf and forced into submission. He remembered a dark whisper coming from behind the evil king. A new anger flared in his gut. This time it wasn't caused by the boy, his other half, Link, but by the evil king that had forced this life upon him, Ganondorf. If only he had gotten the chance to destroy him himself.

He sighed, suddenly feeling exauhsted, and sat on a fallen tree. It was a young tree, hundreds of years younger than all the others. He felt sad for the tree, that it could never grow up and know the life of the older trees. Summer sat next to him, a comforting presence in his moment of realization and despare. They sat there for hours till the forest grew dark wiht the sunset. Summer silently led him back inside.

 

More time passed till he had spent a month with Summer. After that first time outside, he went out every day, wondering at the nature that srounded them and thinking about who he was. Sometimes, Summer would walk with him. Other times, she had to go to the market for food and supplies. Next to no one ever cam down as far as Summer's shack, and when they did it was easy enough for Shadow to hide from them.

But it didn't always work. In town, rumors started flying around about the demon man in the forest. Summer didn't mind them. It just helped to keep everyone away from Shadow. She was constantly told to be careful by her friends. She assured them that she would be fine and headed on home.

Over the month, Summer and Shadow grew closer till they had become very good friends. Summer could tell when he wanted to be alone or have company and she could read his body language very efficiantly. At first it was hard to know what would make him happy because he didn't like to talk. Shadow loved the company more than he liked being alone. He began to dread the moments when she would go to the market. He loved how easily she could make him smile and laugh. It felt nice to have a friend.

Then came the day at the end of the month when Summer declared him completely healed and able to travel. They spent the rest of the day talking about what they would do next. He wanted to travel the world and see what it held for him, but he didn't want to leave Summer. She was his first and only friend and he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. Finally, when it was dark and they both sat next to the fire thinking, Summer thought of something.

"How about we wait till Spring and then both go travel. It's getting chilly outside any way and I don't want you to get stuck in a storm." Shadow smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll wait."

It was a good thing he did. Winter ended up coming sooner than any one expected. Summer had to go to the market for three whole days to stock up o supplies. Summer got money for selling the potions she made from the forest plants to the villagers. Apperently they were really good and she got a lot of money for them. When she finally came back she was accompanied by Brom and his wagon. Shadow his as he helped Summer stock the house with supplies. When they were done he told Summer to be careful and left.

The Winter was cruel and poured snow onto the forest, adding bone chilling wind just for fun. Shadow thought that the snow was beautiful, floating down like little cotton puffs. When the wind came, he marveled at the dance the snow performed for him. He spent the entire winter just watching the snow with Summer right next to him.

When winter finally ended, the two of them got ready for there travels. Summer would go to the market to buy food and horses while Shadow planned out where they would go. He wanted to visit Hyrule first, just to see how they're doing. After that he wanted to just roam the roads, not caring where he was going, with Summer by his side.

He smiled. This new life of his was getting better and better.


	4. Visitors

Summer smiled as she roamed the market. She was really looking forward to the trip with Shadow. She was just picking up some last minute supplies and the horses.

She soon found a horse sales man. He was small with thining brown hair and raggy cloths. He had four horses with him. The third was an old mare, the second was a chestnut with a beautiful mane and tail, the fourth was a paint horse, a mare with a white body and black mane and tail. She felt an immidiate at atachment to this one and bought her and the last horse, a pure black mustang with bright eyes. He reminded her of Shadow and she thought he was perfect for him. They had a lot in common. Other then the handsome looks, they were both quiet and thoughtful and easily angered by terrible things.

She named the mare Morningstar and the mustang Knight. After buying the last of the supplies she picked up the horses and headed out when something stopped her. There was two men dressed in leather armor with swords hanging on their belts and shields on their backs. They talked with each other while glancing at her. She tried to ignore them and kept on walking.

It wasn't long before they started following her. She knew that they were bad news. She searched around and saw Brom at his wheat stand, selling some to a man. she walked over, hoping the men would stop following. When Brom spotted her coming his grin widened and he waved at her.

"Ya gonna head off on your trip soon?" He eyed the two horses. "An taken someone with ya, by the looks of it."

"I'm leaving tomorrow." she said, eyeing the men as they talked to a sword sales man. "The other horse is for carrying supplies."

Brom nodded his head in understanding. "Smart move, smart move." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Now what's your real reason for comin over here?"

"Those two men were looking at me funny and started following me." She whispered, tilting her head towards the men.

Brom nodded. "Aye, they look like trouble. How 'bout I walk ya out of town, just to be safe, yeah?" Summer nodded and they were off. The men still followed, but further behind till they were no longer seen. Brom left her at the edge of the forest with a warning. "Now, if ya ever see men like those again, go somewhere public and stay there till they leave, got it?" She nodded and he left. She guided the horses deeper into the forest, glancing behind her from time to time to make sure she wasn't being followed.

_---------------


End file.
